


The release of the lawyers

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Panic, Reforming, answering questions, explaining things, set before the start of Steven Universe Future, unbubbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven takes the bubbles holding Blue Zircon and Yellow Zircon to an unfinished colony to have a talk with them.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	The release of the lawyers

>Steven took a deep breath as he held the two bubbles in his hands, one a deep blue hue, the other a brilliant yellow. Two rectangular gems rested within them, suspended in time by Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond themselves. The Zircons from his trial. He felt a light twinge of guilt as he looked at them, just two more gems that suffered because of something his mother did. With the Gem empire in the process of being dismantled and gems themselves being given new chances at life and choosing their own purposes, he knew he wanted to be the one to introduce them to the new Era.  
>Steven took one more breath before he popped the bubbles in front of him. The Zircons started to glow immediately after being freed both of the gems rising into the air, shining brightly as two silhouettes of light started to emerge from the gemstones, their bodies returning rapidly.   
>Yellow Zircon and Blue Zircon both reformed exactly as they had been during the trial. While Steven wasn't surprised to see them like this, part of him was disappointed that neither of them had changed their look. He smiled at the sight of them, happy that they hadn't met a worse fate than they had.   
>Both Zircons blinked their eyes a few times as they looked around at their surroundings briefly, catching site of Steven pretty quickly. "YOU!" both of them shouted and pointed at the same time. "Where are we?! What are you doing here? How did you escape judgement from the Diamonds?!" Blue Zircon asked, while Yellow asked at the same time. "I'm okay? What's going on? Wait, why is Rose Quartz here?!"  
>Steven rubbed the back of his head nervously as he held up his right hand. "Woah, woah, take it easy! I'll be happy to answer your questions, but you've got to calm down first, okay?"  
>Both Zircons looked at Steven warily, their minds trying to come up with some logical explanation for why they were with an accused war criminal, why said war criminal would have had their gems, and what could be going on with Homeworld now, but both of them knew their best shot for answers rested with the being in front of them.   
>The two Zircons took a moment to compose themselves. They were alive after all, and that alone was something to be grateful for. It was a few minutes before Steven spoke up again. "You two good? All nice and calm?"  
>Both Zircons nodded in response. Steven smiled a little before his smile faded. "Good, glad that's out of the way. Okay, I'm going to get some of the more common questions out of the way first, and then I'll let you two take turns asking your own questions afterwords, okay?" Steven paused a moment. Both Zircons took a moment to think about things before nodding again.   
>"Great, glad you both agree. So, the first thing, my name. You know me as Rose Quartz from the trial, but...that wasn't the truth. The truth is, my name is Steven Universe, and Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to help bring me into the world. While I have her gem, I have none of her memories. I'm my own person." Steven took a brief pause, watching their faces shift from shock to confusion. "I know, it doesn't make sense, why would a gem give up her form for another? Well...I wish I had a more solid answer for you, but truth is, I still don't get why she did it myself. My best guess is she wanted me to have the ability to do what she could, to ensure I'd be safe growing up."  
>"The next question I usually get asked is "Where am I?". We're on the far side of a colony that barely got started. I wanted somewhere private, so you could scream and shout as much as you needed to without disturbing anyone. You'll understand why you may want to scream later."   
>"I'm sure you're wondering how I got your gems here and away from the Diamonds without being noticed by them or other gems. The answer to that is that I didn't. The Diamonds know I have you both, because they gave me the bubbles your gems were in."   
>That statement got the Zircons to react. "WHAT?!" both shouted at once, before a jumble of questions spilled out of their mouths. "Why did they give you our gems?!" "How are you still alive?!" "What the stars happened to make them co-operate with a war criminal!?" "This doesn't make sense at all!"  
>Steven held up both of his hands to stop the torrent of questions. "Woah, woah! I promise, the answers are coming, just calm down, okay? I can explain everything." The Zircons both fidgeted where they stood, their minds still reeling from what Steven had just said. It was hard for both of them to not ask questions, but they soon got quiet again."   
>Steven took another deep breath before looking at Blue Zircon directly. "You were right about a Diamond being behind the shattering of Pink Diamond. But you were wrong at the same time. It wasn't Blue or Yellow who were behind the event, it was Pink herself. Pink Diamond staged her own shattering during the rebellion...because Pink Diamond was the leader of the rebellion. Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz. She had her Pearl shapeshift into the form of Rose Quartz to perform the action, she swallowed inert gemshards to make it look like she broke when she actually just poofed. Her Pearl made off with her real gem to complete the illusion."  
>"Preposterous! There's no way a Diamond would...one would never fight against the others!" Yellow Zircon cried out. Meanwhile, Blue Zircon's brow furrowed as she processed the new information before looking over at Yellow Zircon. "No...no it all adds up! If Pink Diamond was really Rose Quartz, it'd explain how she stayed one step ahead of Homeworld during the war! It'd explain how Rose Quartz got so close to Pink Diamond in the first place! It...it explains every discrepancy that was left unanswered about the Rebellion on Earth." Then Blue Zircon's eyes widened in realization. "But you said Rose Quartz gave herself up to make...so you're...you have Pink Diamond's gem!" Blue Zircon pointed a finger at Steven in shock.  
>Yellow Zircon's eyes widened at Blue Zircon's statement. "There's no way...it's impossible!"  
>Steven let out a sigh. "It's true though." He closed his eyes and let his aura emanate around him. "Feel for yourselves."  
>A bright pink wave washed over both Zircons, filling them with a sensation of peace, and yet it unsettled them at the same time at how similar it was to the aura Blue Diamond could exude.   
>As Steven stopped projecting his aura, Yellow Zircon came out of its effects first. "There's no way. This can't be real. You can't have Pink Diamond's gem! I'm done with this, if this is an abandoned colony, there's a warp around here somewhere. It's the first thing they put on a planet." With that, Yellow Zircon started to stomp off.   
>Blue Zircon looked at her counterpart and back to Steven. "Should we...stop her?"   
>Steven shook his head. "No, let her go. Every gem reacts to the news differently, and she's heading in the right direction to reach the warp. Sometimes, a Gem has to see things for herself." then a smile crossed his face. "You're taking this a lot better than some gems have. I expected you to be the angry one."  
>Blue Zircon paused for a moment. "You said we could ask you questions. Is that offer still good?"  
>"Of course. What do you want to know?"  
>"Why didn't you tell them who you were at the trial? You could have saved everyone a lot of time!"  
>"I wasn't aware of my mom being Pink Diamond at that point. I only learned it after getting back to Earth and going through a few more ordeals."  
>"Alright, but...how did you manage to make peace with the other Diamonds then? How'd you get them to listen to you?"  
>"Believe it or not, that aura you just felt was how I did it. They recognized it immediately. Though, we were fighting beforehand. Yellow actually tried to stomp me to death before she learned the truth!"   
>"She did?! She must have been mortified with herself when she found out the truth!"  
>"I think she was, but she was too happy to "Have Pink back" to dwell on it." Steven did air quotes along with his statement. "She knows that the Pink she knew is gone now though...it's still a bit awkward, being around the other three Diamonds."   
>"I bet it is!" Blue Zircon couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Her laughter trailed off as a more serious question entered her mind. "So...what happens to me now? Do I...still have a place in my Diamond's court, or did she give me to you because I'm meant to serve you now?"  
>"What? Oh, oh! No, you don't have to serve me or Blue anymore! Gems are free to do whatever they want to now, to explore themselves and the cosmos to find their place and live their own lives. Some gems even go to Earth to help them adjust."  
>"So...I can do anything? Anything I want to now?"  
>"You can! Would you like to come see Earth?" Steven smiled widely.   
>Blue Zircon thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Maybe someday, but first...I want to find a gem I knew, and...catch up with her. She's probably been worried sick about me while I've been bubbled away."  
>"I hope you find her. If you need help, let me know, okay?"   
>A smile crossed Blue Zircon's face. "I will. Thank you...Steven. Thanks for everything."   
>"You're welcome. Hope I see you around on Earth sometime!"  
>With that, Steven led Blue Zircon over to the warp pad, and waved as she warped away to a destination unknown to him. "I'm glad they're both getting the chance to live their own lives. That went better than I thought it'd go!" Steven let out a sigh. "Now if only they all took it that well. Time to go talk to the next gem."


End file.
